Gray Mann
Gray Mann is the third lost son of Zepheniah Mann and main antagonist of TF2`s Mann vs. Machines Co-op Campaign. Put minor villain in The shadow boxers comic. The smallest of the Mann triplets, Gray was also the most intelligent of the three, and could speak perfectly after being born. Disgusted by this, Zepheniah Mann was going to smother Gray, but before his father could smother him, Gray was abducted by a wild eagle and raised as one of its own during the Great Eagle Scourge of 1822. Years later, after being raised by his Eagle abductor and having killed and eaten her and her children, Gray Mann returned to civilization to build his corporate empire. A hundred years later, Gray assassinated his twin brothers Blutarch and Redmond Mann to take control of their respective companies. Gray Mann is the man who is responsible for creating and sending robots to demolish Mann Co. facilities. According to Zephaniah Mann, Gray Mann had also threatened to blackmail him for his cache of "miracle" gravel at some point. Trivia *Gray was first mentioned in a birth certificate accessed via a link hidden in a bloodstain on the banner of the TF2 Official Blog. *Additionally, an updated version of the last will of Zepheniah Mann was released shortly after the hidden link, revealing the secret piece of the will belongs to Gray Mann. *The smaller set of numbers along the bottom of the Barely-Melted Capacitor read 07180125. When split into four and translated into letters (A = 1, B = 2, etc), it reads "GRAY". *He murdered his brothers Blutarch and Redmond in the comic Blood Brothers. *In "The Shadow Boxers" comic released during the Smissmas 2012 update, it was revealed that Gray Mann owns Gray Gravel Co., a company for which a sign can be seen in the Gravel Pit map. *Many fans think Gray Mann may be or a reference to the G-Man This is assumed due to a variety of similarities, such as a similar suit, same initials, his facially uncanny visual resemblance to him and both look like old man put they seemingly modified (Gray Mann is modified his aging through Australium put keep some his humanity while the G-man heavily implies though out his game series to be some type of Post Human) their existence less human-like. *Despite the fact that Gray Mann is the third Mann brother, and considered the main antagonist of TF2, he did not appear in the 2013 Halloween event, which involved RED and BLU team pushing the opposite brother into hell, in a similar fashion of the Payload mode, Put he was only mentioned by his deceased Father claiming it was a mistake attempting to kill him from start when Gray was born because he was much more intelligent and mature than his older brothers despite his deformed body structure. *Many fans thought that with the inclusion of Gray Mann would bring in a third team, nicknamed the GRY team. This was half true with the inclusion of Mann vs Machine, the latter is sometimes considered the GRY team. *In Old Wounds, he spent almost his entire fortune on finding "Her" with no success, but he did manage to capture her assistant, Miss Pauling and Saxton Hale's mercenaries. Then locked them up in his torture chamber, later he gave the last of his remaining fortune to TFC team and discussed world domination in return with Australium to keep him alive, but the TFC Heavy and his team realized that they cant live forever so they ripped Gray Mann's life extender off his back, causing intense pain and creating a large hole on his back (with his lungs falling out), eventually dying within a few minutes. Navigation pl:Gray Mann Category:Team Fortress Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Twin/Clone Category:Big Bads Category:Successful Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Weaklings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Immortals Category:Blackmailers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elderly Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Hegemony Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Evil Creator Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Non-Action Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Protective Category:Related to Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator